A variety of forgery prevention means have so far been used with articles requiring authorization plus forgery prevention like cards such as cash cards, credit cards and check cards, tradable coupons, and important documents. For instance, a credit card is provided on its surface with a rainbow hologram comprising a relief hologram including a metal reflective layer in the form of an authorization structure for card authentication by visual inspection. An apparatus for recording such a hologram is disclosed in Patent Publication 1.